habiticafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Histoire d'Habitica 2015-2016
Traduit de '''Habitica History 2013-2014''' Cette page est le chapitre 2015-2016 de l'histoire d'Habitica ! Les grands galas, les boss mondiaux, les poissons d'Avril ! Lisez tout ça ici ! Les autres chapitres : *Histoire d'Habitica 2013-2014 Note: Cette page est prévue pour une lecture rapide des événements. Si vous cherchez plus de détail, regardez les pages What's New. Définition des icônes ��-Nouvelle quête ��-Vacances ��-Grand Gala ☀-Ajouts incroyables ! ��-Boss mondiaux ��-Objets saisonniers ! ��-Mise à jour mobile ! ��-Messages spéciaux de Bailey ! __TOC__ Hiver 2014 (Suite) 3 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Après un Nouvel An festif, tout le monde se réveille avec un tremblement qui fait vibrer leur Chapeaux de fête absurdes. Courant à la fenêtre, ils découvrent... Une cavalcade ? Un gigantesque troupeau de mammouths charge devant eux, suivis de tigres à dents de sabre rugissant et de dinosaures qui fondent de toutes leurs plumes et écailles à toute vitesse. Chacun regarde ça, bouche bée, mais avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir, la débandade a traversé Habit City et s'en enfuit au loin, ne laissant que des marque de pattes dans la neige, un vent rugissant, et quelques cartes de nouvelle année piétinées. Il est recommandé à tout le monde de rester calme et de ne pas sombrer dans le stress pendant cette période confuse et difficile. Nous avons envoyé SabreCat après les animaux effrayés des steppes de Stoïkalm, et il fait de son mieux pour les calmer et les ramener à l'abri dans les étables. Nous espérons avoir une explication à cette étrangeté bientôt. En attendant, gardez tous vos familiers et toutes vos montures à l'intérieur. 5 Janvier 2015 ☀ *Ajustement du format des dates implémenté dans les Paramètres ! 8 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Un nouveau boss mondial est apparu dans la taverne ! Toutes les quotidiennes et les tâches réalisées par chacun infligeront des dégâts au boss mondial. Les quotidiennes non réalisées rempliront sa barre de Frappe de stress. Lorsque la barre de Frappe de stress est pleine, le boss mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un boss mondial ne vous infligera jamais de dégât d'aucune manière. Seul les compte actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge entreront dans le compte des quotidiennes non réalisées. * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. La première chose que nous entendons sont les pas, lents et plus retentissant que la cavalcade. Les uns après les autres, chaque habitant et chaque habitante d'Habitica regarde au dehors, et les mots nous manquent Nous avions déjà tous vu des Monstressés auparavant - de petite créatures vicieuses qui attaquent dans les moments difficiles. Mais ça ? Il est plus grand que les bâtiments, avec des paluches qui pourraient aisément écraser un dragon. Le gel se répand de sa fourrure crasseuse, et lorsqu'il rugit, la glace se détache des toits de nos maisons. Un monstre de cette magnitude n'a jamais été mentionné en dehors des vieilles légendes. "Attention, tout le monde !", crie SabreCat. "Barricadez vous à l'intérieur - il s'agit de l'abominable Monstressé !" "Cette chose doit avoir émergé de centaines d'années de stress !" dit Kiwibot en s'enfermant à double tour dans la taverne et en calfeutrant les fenêtres. "Les Steppes de Stoïkalm", dit Lemoness, le visage sombre. "Pendant tout ce temps, nous les pensions placides et calmes, mais elles ont du emmagasiner le stress quelque part en secret. A travers les générations, cela a évolué en ... ceci, et la bête est maintenant libre, et les a attaqué, tout comme nous !" Il n'y a qu'un moyen de battre un Monstressé, abominable ou non, et c'est de l'attaquer avec nos quotidiennes terminées et nos tâches à faire ! Rassemblons nous et combattons ce terrible ennemi - mais faites attention à ne pas trainer sur vos tâches, ou nos quotidiennes non remplies pourraient le rendre si furieux qu'il lancerait des attaques terribles... 15 Janvier 2015 �� �� *Quête de familier du Tyrannosaure ! Le Roi des Dinosaures et Le Dinosaure Exhumé, chacune offrant en récompense des œufs de Tyrannosaures! * Afficher/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Le boss mondial a utilisé sa première frappe de Stress dans la taverne Malgré tous nos efforts, nous avons laissé quelques quotidiennes nous échapper, et leur couleur rouge sombre a rendu l'Abominable monstressé furieux, et lui a fait regagner une partie de sa santé ! L'horrible créature lorgne du côté de l'étable, mais Matt le maître des bêtes s'interpose héroïquement pour protéger les familiers et les montures. Le Monstressé empoigne Matt, mais au moins il est distrait pour le moment. Les quotidiennes complétées ainsi que les tâches à faire réalisées infligent des dégâts au boss mondial ! Les quotidiennes ratées remplissent sa barre de Frappe de stress. Lorsque la barre de frappe de stress est pleine, le boss mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un boss mondial ne vous infligera jamais de dégâts d'aucune manière. Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. 19 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. AHHHHHHHH !!!!! IL M'A ATTRAPE !!!!! Oh, pourquoi n'avez vous pas réalisé vos quotidiennes ?! Le boss mondiallance une nouvelle Frappe de stress, et cette fois, c'est moi, Bailey, qu'il attaque ! Pour me sauver ainsi que les autres PNJ, complétez vos quotidiennes et vos tâches à faire pour infliger des dégâts au boss mondial ! Les quotidiennes ratées remplissent sa barre de Frappe de stress. Lorsque la barre de frappe de stress est pleine, le boss mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un boss mondial ne vous infligera jamais de dégâts d'aucune manière. Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. 20 Janvier 2015 ☀ �� *Deux nouveaux succès à gagner: Maître des montures et Triple Bingo! *Options de tri de l'équipe implémentées! *Onglet "Datées" pour les tâches à faire ! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. On y est presque ! Avec diligence et avec nos quotidiennes, nous avons descendu la santé de la bête à seulement 500K ! La créature rugit et s'agite de désespoir, la rage le consumant de plus en plus. Le monstre --- AHHH ! --- nous secoue, moi et Matt, dans tous les sens, et fait s'élever une tempête de neige qui la rend plus difficile à toucher. Nous devons redoubler d'efforts, mais courage - c'est un signe que le Monstressé sait qu'il est presque vaincu ! N'abandonnez pas ! S'il vous plait ? Le Monstressé augmente sa rage et sa défense. Les quotidiennes complétées ainsi que les tâches à faire réalisées infligent des dégâts au boss mondial ! Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. 21 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. The World Boss in the Tavern has used a third Stress Strike! Justin the Guide is trying to distract the Stressbeast by running around its ankles, yelling productivity tips! The Abominable Stressbeast is stomping madly, but it seems like we're really wearing this beast down. I doubt it has enough energy for another strike. Don't give up... we're so close to finishing it off! Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. 23 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. We've done it! With a final bellow, the Abominable Stressbeast dissipates into a cloud of snow. The flakes twinkle down through the air as cheering Habiticans embrace their pets and mounts. Our animals and our NPCs are safe once more! SabreCat speaks gently to a small sabertooth. "Please find the citizens of the Stoïkalm Steppes and bring them to us," he says. Several hours later, the sabertooth returns, with a herd of mammoth riders following slowly behind. You recognize the head rider as Lady Glaciate, the leader of Stoïkalm. "Mighty Habiticans," she says, "My citizens and I owe you the deepest thanks, and the deepest apologies. In an effort to protect our Steppes from turmoil, we began to secretly banish all of our stress into the icy mountains. We had no idea that it would build up over generations into the Stressbeast that you saw! When it broke loose, it trapped all of us in the mountains in its stead and went on a rampage against our beloved animals." Her sad gaze follows the falling snow. "We put everyone at risk with our foolishness. Rest assured that in the future, we will come to you with our problems before our problems come to you." She turns to where @Baconsaur is snuggling with some of the baby mammoths. "We have brought your animals an offering of food to apologize for frightening them, and as a symbol of trust, we will leave some of our pets and mounts with you. We know that you will all take care good care of them." 26 Janvier 2015 ☀ *Nouveau thème Audio : Thème de Watts ! *Redesign des parchemins de Quêtes ! Chaque quête a maintenant sont look unique ! 30 Janvier 2015 �� �� *Janvier 31st is HabitRPG's birthday! All the NPC's dress up, and all players receive cake of every sort! *Party Robes available until Février 1st for free in the Rewards column! 2 Février 2015 ☀ *Implemented: quest stats visible when you hover over the scroll! 8 Février 2015 ☀ *Email Notifications added! *Login Type Switching made easier under Settings! 12 Février 2015 �� ☀ *Happy Valentine's Day! Valentines can be purchased for 10 gold each in the Market and sent to party members! *New permanent set of hairstyles available in the avatar customizations tab! 17 Février 2015 �� ☀ *New Pet Quest: Escape the Cave Creature! Earn yourself some cuddly pet rocks. **Updated Community Guidelines! Now included: **Blade, a new mod, is listed! **Private Messages have been added to the guidelines for Private Spaces. **Spamming is now expressly forbidden. **Sexism has been added to the list of unacceptable behaviors. **Making duplicate accounts to circumvent consequences is now expressly forbidden. 24 Février 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher le message de Bailey As most of you probably noticed, the site was down yesterday. We got a surge of new users from Imgur who absolutely flattened the servers by registering all at once, and it proved very difficult to start up again. You can read the technical details in this Github ticket. We're sorry about all of the frustration! At about midnight PST we checked all active users into the inn, "freezing" their accounts so that their incomplete Dailies would not hurt them, in hopes that this would prevent most of the undeserved deaths due to server troubles. That's why your avatar is sleeping! To check yourself out of the inn, go to Social > Tavern > Check out of inn. If you died before we could check you into the Inn, you can restore your streaks under task edit, and all other stats under Settings > Site > Fix Character Values. You should be able to buy back all missing items under Rewards. If you cannot, please post in Social > Tavern and a moderator will help you! Thank you so much to all of our intrepid users who answered questions on social media and in the chat rooms, and to everyone who sent us kind messages while we were scrambling to save the site. You guys are incredible, and we feel constantly lucky to have such a caring and positive community. And welcome, Imgurians! Sorry your introduction was so rocky, but we can't wait to get to know you. There is a Camp Imgur Guild that you might enjoy. Now, back to productivity! 24 Février 2015 ☀ *Add Multiple Tasks introduced! 3 Mars 2015 �� *The Android App now can remind you to log in! Your own personal knight to help protect you from dying. 10 Mars 2015 ☀ *New Chat Extension by Horacious Moreau! 17 Mars 2015 �� ☀ *New Pet Quest! Defeat the Killer Bunny, swollen to a hostile beast as a result of horrifying neglect. *Now you can purchase eggs for a pet quest after defeating the corresponding boss once! Previously, you had to defeat the boss twice before being able to purchase the eggs. *New Unequip buttons make it easy to unequip everything at once! Unequip all armor, or pet, mount and background! Back to Top Spring 2015 20 Mars 2015 �� �� *Spring Fling begins! *Limited Edition Spring Fling Class Outfits! Beware Dog, Magician's Bunny, Sneaky Squeaker, or Comforting Kitty! Available until Avril 30. *Seasonal Shop open with last year's limited edition equipment available for purchase for gems! *NPCs Dress up! 25 Mars 2015 �� ☀ �� *Seasonal Collection Quest, Egg Hunt, is back, and this time the pet eggs can be fed into glorious mounts! *New Moderator, @Beffymaroo! 29 Mars 2015 �� ☀ *Seasonal edition pastel skin set available for purchase until Avril 30! *Seasonal edition shimmer hair colors available for purchase until Avril 30! *Party Sort order now takes effect immediately now! 1 Avril 2015 �� �� * Show/Hide the Avril Fools'...Bailey? Message Joy and Doom to All!! THE SPRING FLING HAS FLUNG TOO FAR! Run while you can, Habiticans! The floral theme has come to life and is taking over Habitica with horrifying cheer, repeat, the flowers are taking over HMMMPH MMPH MMMHPPPH.... CELEBRATE FLOWER POWER. RESISTANCE IS SILLY. 2 Avril 2015 �� ☀ *Shiny Seeds available until Avril 30! Turn your friends into joyous flowers. *You can now view the Challenge creator's profile, message them, or see how long it's been since they last logged in from the Challenges page! *Now when you get an item drop, the icon shows up in the notification! 15 Avril 2015 �� ☀ *New Marshmallow Slime Pet Quest! Defeat the slimy Jelly Regent to earn yourself some cute marshmallow slime pets! *Key to the Kennels is now free with the Triad Bingo Achievement! *Now links to Challenges take you right to the Challenge, instead of to the top of the Challenges page! Also, when you edit a Challenge, the name is automatically updated! 24 Avril 2015 ☀ *3 new languages added to the site: Japanese, Serbian and Chinese (Traditional)! 1 Mai 2015 ☀☀ *MAJOR SKILLS REBALANCING! Changes include: **Habits now counted towards damaging Bosses! **Mana Points now directly linked to progress! Before it was only linked to To-Dos, and you regenerated Mana every day whether or not you completed anything. **Backstab weakened! **Burst of Flames weakened! **Valorous Presence weakened! **Tools of the Trade strengthened! **Searing Brightness strengthened! 13 Mai 2015 ☀ *New Permanent Avatar Customization Sets! Animal Skin Set and Animal Accessory Set! Now you can twin with your pets and mounts... *Now, when resting in the Inn, your Dailies WILL refresh every day, but they will not hurt you in any way! They will also not hurt the Boss if you are currently on a quest . *Now you can copy any chat message into a To-Do directly with a button next to the flag and send private message button! 20 Mai 2015 �� *New Pet Quest! Defeat the Thunder Ram and get yourself some cute pet sheep. 31 Mai 2015 �� *Push Notifications implemented on the Android App! 1 Juin 2015 ☀ *Enchanted Armoire introduced! I wonder what could be in there... *Mount positioning fixed! All the base mounts that looked like the Player was riding sidesaddle have been fixed. 11 Juin 2015 ☀ �� *New Repeat Every X Days option for Dailies! *New Start Date option! Dailies will not be active until after this date. *New Android and iOS updates available to support this feature! 16 Juin 2015 ☀ *You can now search for any specific task with the handy search bar in the upper right corner! *Challenges are now filterable by if you own the Challenge or not! *HabitRPG now automatically refreshes every 6 hours to battle bugs and keep itself on the latest update! 17 Juin 2015 �� ☀ *New Cuttlefish Pet quest! Defeat the Kraken of Inkomplete. *Now you can see the details of a pending quest on the Party Page in the "Quest Details" tab! Back to Top Summer 2015 20 Juin 2015 �� �� *Summer Splash event begins! *Limited Edition Summer Splash Class Outfits! Reef Renegade, Sunfish Warrior, Strapping Sailor, or Ship Soothsayer! *The Seasonal Shop is open, stocking last year's class outfits for gems! *NPCs dress up for the occasion! 25 Juin 2015 �� ☀ *New Seasonal Edition Splashy Skin set available until Juillet 31st! *New audio theme: Gokul's Theme! 30 Juin 2015 ☀ *New Contributor title available: Challenger! Awarded to Habiticans who have consistently created valuable challenges. *Challenges are now able to be cloned! 1 Juillet 2015 �� ☀ *Seafoam transformation item available for purchase in the Seasonal Shop until Juillet 31st! *New way of purchasing subscriptions: Amazon Payments! Gems not purchasable by this method yet. 7 Juillet 2015 ☀ ���� *New iOS app: Habitica! Completely new, not just a clunky old update! 9 Juillet 2015 �� �� *Happy Derby Day! All users have received a rare Orca Mount in honor of the occasion! *New Pet Quest! Defeat the Wailing Whale and earn yourself some cute whale pets. 14 Juillet 2015 ☀ �� *Quests moved to their own tab under Inventory! *First gold-purchasable quest line released, the Dilatory Distress Quest Line *New task difficulty option: Trivial! 22 Juillet 2015 �� *New iOS Update! Facebook Login, Accessories, and much more! 29 Juillet 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher le message de Bailey Habitica Naming Day is Juillet 31st! We are pleased to announce that the final day of the Summer Splash Festival, Juillet 31st, will be the inaugural Habitica Naming Day! On this day, HabitRPG will officially become Habitica. Our old name was unfortunately very confusing to people ("HabitZPR? HabitGRG?"), so we've decided to name our app and website after the land of Habitica, where all these adventures take place. We will be celebrating with some fun surprises, so get excited! What will change? In almost all cases, your accounts will still stay exactly the same and work normally! Only some of the names and references will be different. Here is a list of the changes: The URL will be changed from habitrpg.com to habitica.com for all links, and habitrpg.com will automatically redirect to habitica.com. All in-game references to HabitRPG will become references to Habitica. The HabitRPG chest logo will change to the new Habitica logo. Our affiliated sites, such as the Wiki, Trello, Twitter, etc. will use the new Habitica name. We don't anticipate any issues with third-party tools, but we will be actively working with developers to help them make any necessary updates. You can help us by reporting broken third-party tools at Help -> Report a Bug. When will it change? Changing our name is a pretty enormous task, so it won't all happen in an instant! Some changes may start switching over slightly before the 31st, and some may take slightly longer, but the majority of the changes and all of the celebration will take place on Juillet 31st. Thank you for being patient with us! More questions? If you have any more questions, drop by the Newbies Guild and we'll be happy to answer them! 31 Juillet 2015 ☀☀☀☀ Habitica Naming Day *Habitica Naming Day is here! HabitRPG has officially become Habitica. *Everybody receives a Royal Purple Gryphon Mount! He has yet to be named though... *All users receive a Veteran Wolf pet! All previous owners of Veteran Wolf pets receive Veteran Tiger pets. 13 Août 2015 ☀ *Two new gold-purchasable Cards are available in the Market: Greeting Cards and Thank-You Cards! 19 Août 2015 �� �� ☀ *New Pet Quest: Such a Cheetah! *iOS App update! Now supports iPad too! *Habitica's Royal Purple Gryphon is named Melior! 9 Septembre 2015 �� �� ☀ *New Horse Pet Quest! If you prove you can Ride the Night-Mare, you'll be rewarded with some horse eggs! *New productivity blog launched! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Lady Lemoness has tacked a notice to the Seasonal Shop: "This year, the Flourishing Fields have agreed to host our annual Fall Festival! It will launch very close to the equinox, so get excited. For those of you who are less familiar with our geography, the Flourishing Fields are the most productive area of Habitica. The people living there are among the most hard-working, heroic, and happy Habiticans in the realm. (Please don't be deceived by their overwhelming fondness for orange and black.) Of course, nobody works harder than their ruler, the Joyful Reaper, who is well-known for her sweet heart (and sweet tooth)! Since the Fields are extremely fertile, the Joyful Reaper and her citizens are also famous for throwing fabulous feasts. We're in for a treat!" Well, it certainly sounds like it! With such a diligent group planning the party, the Festival is sure to occur without any kind of unforeseeable calamity. Hip, hip, hooray! 15 Septembre 2015 ☀ *New Challenge Spotlights on the productivity blog! *New Audio Theme: LuneFox's Theme! *Start Quest button now on the party page for easier quest-starting! *Custom Day Start setting fixed to be safe to use at any time! 16 Septembre 2015 �� ☀ *Mammoth and Mantis pets and mounts now obtainable with Mystic Hourglasses! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Last minute preparations for the Fall Festival are underway! Lemoness has been bustling about with tomes of potion-brewing, and conferring with the artisans in cheerful conspiracy. SabreCat has been seen in the smithy, toiling on projects that he has loudly announced to be "very hush-hush." Even the elusive Royal Chancellor, Redphoenix, has taken a break from sending Boring Business Letters to roast marshmallows outside the Tavern. Everyone has happily gathered around her little campfire, which she is feeding with a steady supply of envelopes. Only one thing has disrupted the anticipation. You catch Lemoness frowning as she reads a message attached to the latest shipment from the Flourishing Fields. "They're apologizing for not sending as many pumpkins as they promised, due to an 'unanticipated setback,'" she explains. "There's no need for them to be sorry, though -- they've sent us hundreds already! They said the same thing last week about the candy vegetable harvest. I told the Joyful Reaper not to worry about it, but she just promises to work harder." Well, soon the Festival will launch, and they'll be able to take a break. Nothing to be concerned about! Back to Top Fall 2015 21 Septembre 2015 �� �� *Fall Festival 2015 begins! *Limited Edition Fall Festival Class Outfits! Scarecrow Warrior, Bat-tle Rogue, Potioner, or Stitch Witch! *Seasonal Shop opens unti Octobre 31st! *Candy Food Drops were back for the season! *NPCs dress up for the occasion! 24 Septembre 2015 �� �� �� *Seasonal Haunted Hair Colors and Supernatural Skin Set available! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. In general, we've all been enjoying the Flourishing Fields. Habiticans are posing in fun costumes, taking pictures of the orange-and-black wildlife, and casting Spooky Sparkles on each other. Unfortunately, there does seem to be a serious problem with production for the first time in the history of the Fields. Deadlines are being missed. Shipments are not arriving. As you walk down the street, you overhear worried whispers among the citizens, speculating on the cause. Some blame the unseasonal heat wave that has begun in the past few days. Others point to the difficulty of the tasks, and their ever-increasing quantity. And a few people -- just a few -- murmur that some of the hardest-working citizens have been disappearing, one by one, leaving their obligations abandoned. But surely that is nothing more than rumor? 1 Octobre 2015 ☀ *New Feature: Magic Hatching Potions!! Seasonal Spooky Hatching Potion released! 5 Octobre 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Although we are now well into autumn, the Flourishing Fields are locked in a sweltering heat wave. The candies grow sticky in the sun, and the Spooky Pets lie panting in the shade. But this is minor news compared to the calamity that has just occurred. The Joyful Reaper is gone. The citizens of the Flourishing Fields are working frantically to find their lost ruler, but many of their search parties have not returned. Those few that do make it back are empty-handed. Worse yet, they report frightening hordes of spirits drifting at the edges of the Fields. Redphoenix grimly gathers her scouts. "If these spirits are a threat, we need to face them directly," she says. "There's no point in procrastination." Without fuss or fanfare, they set off into the night. 8 Octobre 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. It is well past midnight, still and stiflingly hot, when Redphoenix and scout captain Kiwibot abruptly burst through the city gates. "We need to evacuate all the wooden buildings!" Redphoenix shouts. "Hurry!" Kiwibot grips the wall as she catches her breath."It's draining people and turning them into Exhaust Spirits! That's why everything was delayed. That's where the missing people have gone. It's been stealing their energy!" "'It'?'" asks Lemoness. And then the heat takes form. It rises from the earth in a billowing, twisting mass, and the air chokes with the scent of smoke and sulphur. Flames lick across the molten ground and contort into limbs, writhing to horrific heights. Smoldering eyes snap open, and the creature lets out a deep and crackling cackle. Kiwibot whispers a single word. "Burnout." 14 Octobre 2015 �� �� *Jack O'Lantern pets for everyone! Habiticans who recieved the Jack O'Lantern pet last year receive the Jack O'Lantern mount. * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Oh no! Despite our best efforts, we've let some Dailies get away from us, and now Burnout is inflamed with energy! With a crackling snarl, it engulfs Ian the Quest Master in a surge of spectral fire. As fallen quest scrolls smolder, the smoke clears, and you see that Ian has been drained of energy and turned into a drifting Exhaust Spirit! Only defeating Burnout can break the spell and save our beloved Quest Master. Let's keep our Dailies in check and defeat this monster before it attacks again! 21 Octobre 2015 �� ☀ �� *New Frog Pet quest! Defeat the Clutter Frog and earn some hoppy frog pets! *To-do's will now stay sorted when you drag and drop them! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Ahh!!! Our incomplete Dailies have fed the flames of Burnout, and now it has enough energy to strike again! It lets loose a gout of spectral flame that sears the Seasonal Shop. You're horrified to see that the cheery Seasonal Sorceress has been transformed into a sorrowful Exhaust Spirit! We have to rescue our NPCs! Hurry, Habiticans, complete your tasks and defeat Burnout before it strikes for a third time! 27 Octobre 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Many Habiticans have been hiding from Burnout in the Tavern, but no longer! With a screeching howl, Burnout rakes the Tavern with its white-hot hands. As the Tavern patrons flee, Daniel is caught in Burnout's grip, and transforms into an Exhaust Spirit right in front of you! This hot-headed horror has gone on for too long. Don't give up... we're so close to vanquishing Burnout for once and for all! 30 Octobre 2015 �� *Happy Habitoween! All the NPCs transform into monsters for the occasion. 31 Octobre 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Burnout has been defeated! All Habiticans have received rewards, including a phoenix pet and mount, assorted candies, and the Savior of the Flourishing Fields achievement. Well done! Here's how it happened: With a great, soft sigh, Burnout slowly releases the ardent energy that was fueling its fire. As the monster curls quietly into ashes, its stolen energy shimmers through the air, rejuvenating the Exhaust Spirits and returning them to their true forms. Ian, Daniel, and the Seasonal Sorceress cheer as Habiticans rush to greet them, and all the missing citizens of the Flourishing Fields embrace their friends and families. The final Exhaust Spirit transforms into the Joyful Reaper herself! "Look!" whispers @Baconsaur, as the ashes begin to glitter. Slowly, they resolve into hundreds of shining phoenixes! One of glowing birds alights on the Joyful Reaper's skeletal arm, and she grins at it. "It has been a long time since I've had the exquisite privilege to behold a phoenix in the Flourishing Fields," she says. "Although given recent occurrences, I must say, this is highly thematically appropriate!" Her tone sobers, although (naturally) her grin remains. "We're known for being hard-working here, but we are also known for our feasts and festivities. Rather ironic, I suppose, that as we strove to plan a spectacular party, we refused to permit ourselves any time for fun. We certainly won't make the same mistake twice!" She claps her hands. "Now - let's celebrate!" 3 Novembre 2015 ☀ *Option for auto-equipping new equipment released in the Equipment tab! 5 Novembre 2015 ������ *Major iOS app overhaul! App is officially out of Beta! New Additions include: **Easy-to-read streaks on Dailies **Ability to invite your friends to your party **Task Filtering **Overhauled tutorial **New Colors **Class icons and more information in the header **3D touch for iOS 9 **Multitasking on the new iPads **Spotlight Search on iOS 9 **App translated into Spanish, German, Danish, Czech, and Mandarin **And more! 11 Novembre 2015 �� ☀ *Can you defeat The Serpent of Distraction? This slithering foe awaits you. Earn yourself some slithering snake pets! *Now you can share your success on social media when you hatch a pet, complete a quest, and more! 19 Novembre 2015 �� *Small Mobile Update! Bugs fixed, new intro slide, and easier access to friend-inviting form. 25 Novembre 2015 �� *Happy Thanksgiving! Those who weren't around for last year's Turkey Day receive the Turkey Pet. Those who already have the Turkey Pet receive the Turkey Mount. Everyone who already has both receive the Gilded Turkey Pet. *Some NPCs Dress up for the occasion! 7 Décembre 2015 ☀ �� *New Magic Hatching Potion Available: the Peppermint Hatching Potion! Seasonal Edition Item. *Tasks are now easily pushed to the bottom by holding the control or command key and clicking the push to top button, which will have transformed into a push to bottom button. 10 Décembre 2015 �� *Android App Beta is now live! The Android App is getting overhauled. 15 Décembre 2015 �� �� *New Unicorn Pet Quest! Earn yourself some Unicorn eggs! *Android App Update! Facebook login, head accessories and eyewear, and many bug fixes! Back to Top Winter 2015 18 Décembre 2015 �� �� *Winter Wonderland begins! *NPCs dress up for the season! *Seasonal Shop is opened, stocked with seasonal goodies! *Limited Edition Winter Wonderland Class Outfits! Cocoa Rogue, Snowboarding Sorcerer, Snow Day Warrior, or Festive Fairy! 23 Décembre 2015 �� �� *Snowballs are stocked in the Seasonal Shop just for the season! *New Android App Update! Bug fixes and small improvements. 30 Décembre 2015 �� ☀ �� *Happy New Year's Eve! *Free Party Hats are available in the Rewards Column only until Janvier 1st! *New Year's Eve cards are available in the Seasonal Shop only until Janvier 1st! Receive the Auld Acquaintance badge for sending or receiving one of these! 8 Janvier 2016 ☀ �� *First ever Habitica video released! *Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are available for purchase for a limited time! 13 Janvier 2016 �� ☀ *New Pet Quest! Defeat the Zombie Sabre Cat and earn yourself some sabretooth eggs! *Chat reversal option implemented! 20 Janvier 2016 ☀ *New staff member-Viirus!! 26 Janvier 2016 �� *New Android App update: Avatar Customizations! 29 Janvier 2016 �� ☀ �� *Happy birthday, Habitica! Habitica has hit over one million users! *Birthday Cards Released! Receive the Birthday Bonzana achievement for giving or getting one of these. *Ten pieces of cake , one of each variety are distributed to each user! *Party Robes available in the Rewards column just until Février 1st! 8 Février 2016 �� �� ☀ *Happy Valentine's Day! *Give or receive the new valentine card to a friend for the adoring friends badge! *New Monkey Pet Quest! Defeat Monstrous Mandrill for some cute Monkey eggs . 24 Février 2016 ☀ *Phoenix pets and mounts now available via Mystic Hourglasses! Back to Top Spring 2016 9 Mars 2016 �� �� *New Snail Pet Quest! Can you wash away all the slime for some not-so-slimy snail eggs? * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. A large crowd has gathered in Productivity Plaza, just outside of the Tavern. Curious, you press forward and see people peering through a telescope, which is pointed at a strange, sparkling cloud on the horizon. Unfortunately, it turns out that the line to look through the telescope is about an hour long! Who has that kind of time when there are tasks to conquer? Oh well. Whatever it is, you’ll probably hear all about it soon... 15 Mars 2016 ☀ �� *Two new badges: the Party Up badge, for those in parties of 2 or more, and the Party On badge, for those in parties of 4 or more! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. A huge, glittering cloud has been slowly drifting towards Habitica, and gossip in the streets is running wild. “I think I saw an explosion of colored lights, like fireworks!” “Do you hear that distant humming sound?” “There’s a sweet scent on the breeze, for sure.” As you stop in the Tavern on a work break, you overhear Lemoness, Redphoenix, and SabreCat murmuring to each other. “It’s definitely him,” Lemoness whispers. “I sent my dragon on a stealth flight to check.” Redphoenix taps a finger against her cup of tea. “Why is he so early? Even for him, this is... unexpected.” “You don’t think he’s planning to stay in Habit City, do you?” SabreCat asks as his tiger cowers under his chair. “My pets still haven’t recovered.” Lemoness mournfully flops forward onto the table. “I don’t know... but something tells me that we’re in for an unusual Spring Fling celebration.” 17 Mars 2016 ���� *Major iOS and Android app updates!! *iOS: **Task Reminders! **Join and visit guilds! **+1 in chats! **lots of bug fixes! *Android: **Join and visit guilds! **equip and view equipment! **emojis and markdown in chat! **accept and reject quest invitations! 18 Mars 2016 �� �� �� *Limited Edition Spring Fling Class Outfits! Springing Bunny, Clever Dog, Grand Malkin, or Brave Mouse! *Seasonal Shop opens! Egg quest scroll and last years limited edition outfits available for purchase via gems! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. As the Spring Fling celebrations begin, a sparkling cloud descends from the sky to reveal… the floating city of Mistiflying! Mistiflying is a flower-filled city that drifts in the clouds above Habitica, manufacturing custom rewards and raining them down on deserving Habiticans. It’s brimming with friendly, magical bees that work hard to keep the blossoms healthy and the city floating, and there’s a festive humming in the air. Looks like we’ll get a chance for plenty of parties this month! We’ve even received a visit from Mistiflying’s somewhat erratic ruler: the Avril Fool, a masterful rogue with a penchant for fun and an interest in illusions. * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. The Avril Fool swishes his cape over his shoulders, striding through the mists into Habit City. “Lemoness! Redphoenix! SabreCat! My dearest and most delightful friends!” He sweeps out his arms in a striking pose, and several firework displays go off behind him. “Oho, look at your faces! It’s like you aren’t even happy to see me.” Lemoness does, in fact, seem less than thrilled. “It’s just… the last time you were here, I was kidnapped by a mutant flower uprising." “Really! Did I cause that?” Redphoenix smolders. “Two years ago, you turned me into an eggplant.” “An honest misunderstanding, I am sure. But it did only last a single day!” Avril Fool links his arm with SabreCat and gives the tracker a winning smile. “Which reminds me – Sabe, I can crash in your guest cottage again this month, right? No hard feelings about the Mammoth Ballet incident?” SabreCat lets out a strangled growl, and Lemoness hastily pulls the Avril Fool out of claw range. “You’re here for a whole month?” Redphoenix says. "What, did Lady Glaciate banish you from the Stoïkalm Steppes again?" The Avril Fool seems affronted at the suggestion. "Rumors, hearsay, and probably lies! Still, Habit City may temporarily be a more hospitable place to hover over. For entirely unrelated reasons, you understand." Lemoness rubs her temples.“Even so. It's not that we don’t... appreciate your yearly creativity, but we’re in the middle of the Spring Fling festivities. It’s a very busy time!!” He taps her affectionately on the nose. “Nothing to fear, my citrusy dear! Believe me, you won’t even notice I’m here.” Then he claps his hands, and a marching band starts up. 30 Mars 2016 ☀ *Equipment now sortable by by set or by stat! *Wheelchairs for avatars released! 1 Avril 2016 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. The party begins like any other. The appetizers are excellent, the music is swinging, and even the dancing elephants have become routine. Habiticans laugh and frolic amid the overflowing floral centerpieces, happy to have a distraction from their least-favorite tasks, and the Avril Fool whirls among them, eagerly providing an amusing trick here and a witty twist there. As the Mistiflying clock tower strikes midnight, the Avril Fool leaps onto the stage to give a speech. “Friends! Enemies! Tolerant acquaintances! Lend me your ears.” The crowd chuckles as animal ears sprout from their heads, and they pose with their new accessories. “As you know,” the Fool continues, “my confusing illusions usually only last a single day. But I’m pleased to announce that I’ve discovered a shortcut that will guarantee us non-stop fun, without having to deal with the pesky weight of our responsibilities. Charming Habiticans, meet my magical new friend... the Be-Wilder!” Lemoness pales suddenly, dropping her hors d'oeuvres. “Wait! Don’t trust--” But suddenly mists are pouring into the room, glittering and thick, and they swirl around the Avril Fool, coalescing into cloudy feathers and a stretching neck. The crowd is speechless as an monstrous bird unfolds before them, its wings shimmering with illusions. It lets out a horrible screeching laugh. “Oh, it has been ages since a Habitican has been foolish enough to summon me! How wonderful it feels, to have a tangible form at last.” Buzzing in terror, the magic bees of Mistiflying flee the floating city, which sags from the sky. One by one, the brilliant spring flowers wither up and wisp away. “My dearest friends, why so alarmed?” crows the Be-Wilder, beating its wings. “There’s no need to toil for your rewards any more. I’ll just give you all the things that you desire!” A rain of coins pours from the sky, hammering into the ground with brutal force, and the crowd screams and flees for cover. “Is this a joke?” Baconsaur shouts, as the gold smashes through windows and shatters roof shingles. PainterProphet ducks as lightning bolt crackle overhead, and fog blots out the sun. “No! This time, I don’t think it is!” Quickly, Habiticans, don’t let this World Boss distract us from our goals! Stay focused on the tasks that you need to complete so we can rescue Mistiflying -- and hopefully, ourselves. 6 Avril 2016 �� *Seasonal Shiny Seeds made available for a limited amount of time! 8 Avril 2016 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Oh no! Despite our best efforts, we've gotten distracted by the Be-Wilder’s charming illusions and have forgotten to do some of our Dailies! With a cackling cry, the shining bird beats its wings, raising a swarm of mist around Alex the Merchant. When the fog clears, he has been possessed! “Have some free samples!” he shouts gleefully, and begins to hurl exploding eggs and potions at fleeing Habiticans. Not the most favorable of sales, to be sure. Hurry! Let's stay focused on our Dailies to defeat this monster before it possesses someone else. 12 Avril 2016 �� ☀ *Avril Pet Quest: The Birds of Preycrastination! Defeat the Birds to earn yourself some sharp-eyed Falcon pets! *Added icons for all Class Skills! 15 Avril 2016 ���� �� *Updated the Android App to include a ton of features: **Pets and Mounts! Now you can hatch, feed, and equip them! **World Boss can now be seen in the Tavern! **Enchanted Armoire available in the Rewards Column! **Edit Attribute Points! Control your attribute points from the app! **Crash and Bug Fixes! Incorrectly-locked backgrounds, date display, editing task attribution allocation, and more! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Once again the Be-Wilder has dazzled us into neglecting our Dailies, and now it has attacked Matt the Beast Master! With a swirl of mist, Matt transforms into a terrifying winged creature, and all the pets and mounts howl sadly in their stables. Quickly, stay focused on your tasks to defeat this dastardly distraction! 23 Avril 2016 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Look out! In the middle of reporting the news, Bailey the Town Crier has been possessed by the Be-Wilder! She lets out an evil, uninformative screech as she rises into the air. Now how will we know what’s going on? Don't give up... we're so close to defeating this bothersome bird for once and for all!! 25 Avril 2016 ☀ �� *New Seasonal Magic Hatching Potion: Floral! Available until May 31. 27 Avril 2016 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. We've done it! The Be-Wilder lets out a ululating cry as it twists in the air, shedding feathers like falling rain. Slowly, gradually, it coils into a cloud of sparkling mist. As the newly-revealed sun pierces the fog, it burns away, revealing the coughing, mercifully human forms of Bailey, Matt, Alex.... and the Avril Fool himself. The Avril Fool has enough shame to look a bit sheepish. “Oh, hm,” he says. “Perhaps I got a little…. carried away.” The crowd mutters. Sodden flowers wash up on sidewalks. Somewhere in the distance, a roof collapses with a spectacular splash. “Er, yes,” the Avril Fool says. “That is. What I meant to say was, I’m dreadfully sorry.” He heaves a sigh. “I suppose it can’t all be fun and games, after all. It might not hurt to focus occasionally. Maybe I’ll get a head start on next year’s pranking.” Redphoenix coughs meaningfully. “I mean, get a head start on this year’s spring cleaning!” the Avril Fool says. “Nothing to fear, I’ll have Habit City in spit-shape soon. Luckily nobody is better than I at dual-wielding mops.” Encouraged, the marching band starts up. It isn’t long before all is back to normal in Habit City. Plus, now that the Be-Wilder has evaporated, the magical bees of Mistiflying bustle back to work, and soon the flowers are blooming and the city is floating once more. As Habiticans cuddle the magical fuzzy bees, the Avril Fool’s eyes light up. “Oho, I’ve had a thought! Why don’t you all keep some of these Magical Bee Pets and Mounts? It’s a gift that perfectly symbolizes the balance between hard work and sweet rewards, if I’m going to get all boring and allegorical on you.” He winks. “Besides, they don’t have stingers! Fool’s honor.” 3 Mai 2016 �� *New iOS Update! Includes social media sharing, ability to change your Class, and bug fixes! 11 Mai 2016 ☀ *Glasses and additional Wheelchair colors released! 14 Mai 2016 �� ☀ *Android App Update! Now you can choose your class at level 10! Social Media sharing enabled, plus bug fixes! *Now you can follow Habitica on Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr! 17 Mai 2016 �� *Mai 2016 Pet Quest: The Tangle Tree! Defeat the Tangle Tree to get some cute treeling pets. 19 Mai 2016 �� *Maintenance on Mai 21st! * Montrer/Cacher le message de Bailey UPCOMING MAINTENANCE! Maintenance to Take Place Mai 21 This Saturday, we will be performing important maintenance on Habitica to build out the groundwork for some exciting upcoming features! We'll be doing everything we can to make this as smooth as possible, but unfortunately, there will be significant downtime for much of the day. We expect that on Saturday, Mai 21st, Habitica will be unavailable between 1 PM and 10 PM Pacific Time (8 pm - 5 am UTC). **Don't worry, you will NOT lose any streaks or take any damage during this weekend, not even from Bosses! This maintenance will not harm your accounts. **If you will need to see your task list on Saturday, we recommend taking a screenshot of your tasks before the maintenance begins so that you can use them as a reference during downtime. **At the end of the maintenance, to thank people for their patience, everyone will receive a rare Veteran pet! **This maintenance should not result in any major visible differences to the site; it's all behind-the-scenes work. However, at the end of it, we will release new updates to the mobile apps, which will be required in order for the apps to work properly with the new changes! Be sure to download those updates on Saturday as soon as they are released. **For more information, please check out our detailed info page about the maintenance! And if you have any further questions or concerns, feel free to reach out to Leslie (leslie@habitica.com), and she will be happy to help you. We understand that it's very frustrating to have Habitica unavailable for such a long part of the day. Rest assured that we'll be doing everything we can to make the maintenance go as quickly as possible, but with over a million Habitican accounts to migrate, this is a hefty task! During the maintenance on Saturday we will be posting regular status reports on our Twitter account, so you can follow us for the most accurate updates. Thank you for your patience, and for using Habitica! 25 Mai 2016 �� *iOS App Update! Tons of bug fixes including for the pet feeding crash and the annoying fake death popups! *Android App Update! Download for a more stable experience. Lots of bug fixes! 9 Juin 2016 ☀ *New Official Habitica Challenge Series started! 15 Juin 2016 �� *Juin 2016 Pet Quest: The Magical Axolotl! Defeat the Magical Axolotl to earn a batch of Axolotl Eggs! 17 Juin 2016 ☀ *New equipment sorting option allows you to sort your equipment by type. Back to Top Summer 2016 21 Juin 2016 �� �� *Summer Splash event begins! *Limited Edition Summer Splash Class Outfits! Shark Warrior, Dolphin Mage, Seahorse Healer, and Eel Rogue! *The Seasonal Shop is open, stocking previous year's class outfits for gems! *NPCs dress up for the occasion! 23 Juin 2016 �� �� *Android App Update! The app now supports task reminders! *Seafoam transformation item available for purchase in the Seasonal Shop! 29 Juin 2016 �� *Seasonal Edition Splashy Skin set available until Juillet 31st! 1 Juillet 2016 �� *iOS App Update! Now you can receive and send private messages, and receivenotifications! Ding! 12 Juillet 2016 �� ☀ *Juillet 2016 Pet Quest: Guide the Turtle! Can you clear the path for the turtle? If so, you'll receive some turtle eggs! *New Audio Theme: Rosstavo's Theme! Enjoy a set of crisp, productivity-minded chimes and blips. 15 Juillet 2016 �� *iOS App Update! Multiple crash fixes and cleared up bugs! 19 Juillet 2016 �� �� *Leslie and Vicky, aka Lemoness and Redphoenix, will be attending Comic-Con, giving away plenty of Habitica stickers and promo codes to earn the Unconventional Armor set!! *For those who can not attend Comic-Con, there's a limited chance to send in a postcard to decorate the Habitica office and receive an Unconventional Armor Promo code in return! 21 Juillet 2016 �� *Android App Update! Now you can send and receive Private Messages from the app! Comes with various bug fixes. 29 Juillet 2016 �� *iOS App Update! Including the Market, Quest Shop, and Seasonal Shop! Bug fixes for FAQ and using items. *Android App Update! Including the Market, Quest Shop, and Seasonal Shop! Introduced: ability to reorder tasks and copy chat messages to your clipboard! 31 Juillet 2016 �� �� *Happy Habitica Naming Day!! *Everyone receives an achivement, and some cake for their pets! *Everyone gets a Purple Gryphon Mount, Melior! Users who were here last year receive Melior's little sister, Meliora, a Purple Gryphon Pet! 3 Août 2016 ☀ *New Audio theme: Dewin's Theme! Upgrade to this 8-bit flavored theme. Back to Top Catégorie:Nouvelles Catégorie:Communauté Catégorie:Événements Mondiaux